


You have my heart...what are you going to do with it?

by Lucia_Theodora



Series: Naruto and Gaara, Gaara and Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: Naruto tells Gaara he loves him, Gaara loves him back





	You have my heart...what are you going to do with it?

Naruto stared at the red-haired boy in front of him, he was his best friend since they were kids, but he liked him more than just a friend. More than just ‘Liked’

 

He loved him

 

He wanted to be with him all the time, to talk and laugh at stupid things they did

 

To be close to him

 

“Naruto…Is something wrong?”

 

Naruto blushed when he noticed he was staring too long and smiled “N-No, no, nothing’s wrong!” Gaara narrowed his eyes “Something is bothering you…I can tell, you aren’t very subtle when it comes to lying…” Naruto Scratched the back of his head “Yeah, guess you got me there!” Naruto said chuckling sheepishly. Gaara crossed his arms “Now tell me, what has been going on with you, you have been staring at me strangely” Naruto gave up and smiled

 

“Well there’s just no hiding it from you, is there?” Naruto giggled

 

“I-I love you…”

 

Gaara’s eyes widen “W-What…?”

 

Naruto nodded “I don’t know when, or how, but suddenly I couldn’t stand being away from you, you just make me feel like…I’m a whole new other person, whenever you’re close to me it makes me feel, all warm inside, you know?” Naruto said blushing

 

Gaara still in shock; blushed slightly “I-I didn’t know you…You felt that way…” The two were left in an awkward silence until Gaara caught on “Oh…Right…You want to hear a response” Naruto nodded even though half of him didn’t want to hear Gaara’s response

 

Gaara cleared his throat “N-Naruto…You’ve been my friend ever since I was a child, and we’ve stayed friends ever since. And, as a friend I-I liked you a lot, you were always by my side, and I would like to be your friend forever ” Naruto frowned, ‘how could I think that Gaara would have the same feelings as toward me’ Naruto thought, but his thought were interrupted

 

“But…” Naruto looked up waiting for Gaara to say more

 

“As a lover…I share the same feelings for you. And I-I love you to” Naruto’s eyes widen, his heart soaring and finally he felt the weight on his chest rise and be replaced with warmth and undying love for his friend and new lover. Naruto could no longer suppress his emotions anymore.

 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara’s neck tugging him forward for a kiss, making Gaara’s face as red as his hair. Naruto’s fingers slipped into Gaara’s thick red hair. Making Gaara freeze before wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist. The two broke apart, for the need to breath both panting while holding each other in each other’s arms, both smiling

 

Naruto…

 

You have My heart…

 

what are you going to do with it?          

**Author's Note:**

> Made another! I hope you guys like it! (It kind of sucks I'm sorry...)


End file.
